fantasysportsfandomcom-20200213-history
Anaheim,California
Anaheim ( "ANNA-hime") is a city in Orange County, California. As of 2007, the city population was 345,556, making it the 10th most-populated city in California and ranked 54th in the United States. The city anticipates that the population will surpass 400,000 by 2014 due to rapid development in its Platinum Triangle area as well as in the affluent Anaheim Hills area. Anaheim is the second most populous city in Orange County (behind Santa Ana) and second largest in terms of land area, and it is known for its theme parks, sports teams, and convention center. Founded by fifty German families in 1857 and incorporated on February 10, 1870, Anaheim developed into an industrial center, producing electronics, aircraft parts, and canned fruit. It is the site of the Disneyland Resort, a world-famous grouping of theme parks and hotels which opened in 1955, Angel Stadium of Anaheim, Honda Center, and Anaheim Convention Center, the largest convention center on the American west coast. It's name is a blend of "Ana", after the nearby Santa Ana River, and "heim", a common Upper German place name compound originally meaning "home". Anaheim's city limits stretch from Cypress in the west to the Riverside County line in the East, and encompass a diverse collection of neighborhoods and communities. Anaheim Hills is a highly wealthy master-planned community that is home to many sports stars and executives located in the city's eastern stretches. West Anaheim is notable for its more mature neighborhoods dating from the 1950s, which comprise part of the continuous suburban sprawl extending from Los Angeles. The Anaheim Resort, a commercial district, includes Disneyland and the neighboring hotel and retail complexes. The Platinum Triangle, a neo-urban redevelopment district surrounding Angel Stadium, will soon be populated with mixed-use streets and high-rises. Finally, the Canyon is an industrial district north of the Riverside Freeway and east of the Orange Freeway. History The city of Anaheim was founded in 1857 by grape farmers and wine makers from Franconia in Bavaria. The colony was situated on . Settlers voted to call the community Annaheim, meaning "home by the Santa Ana river" in German. The name later was changed slightly, to Anaheim. To the Spanish-speaking neighbors, the settlement was known as Campo Alemán (Spanish for German Camp). The grape industry was destroyed in the 1880s by an insect pest. Other crops - walnuts, lemons, and of course oranges soon filled the void. The famous Polish actress Helena Modjeska settled in Anaheim with her husband and various friends, among them Henryk Sienkiewicz, Julian Sypniewski and Łucjan Paprocki. While living in Anaheim, Helena Modjeska became good friends with Clementine Langenberger, the second wife of August Langenberger. Helena Street and Clementine Street are named after these two ladies, and the streets are located adjacent to each other as a symbol of the strong friendship which Helena Modjeska and Clementine Lagenberger shared. Modjeska Park in West Anaheim, is also named after Helena Modjeska. In the 1920s, the Ku Klux Klan, at the height of its influence and popularity, decided to make Anaheim a model Klan city. In 1924, the Klan secretly managed to get four of its members elected to the five-member Board of Trustees. Nine of the ten members of the police force were also Klansmen. The four Klan trustees served for nearly a year, until they were publicly exposed, and voted out in a recall election in which 95% of the population participated.The Klan In Anaheim During the first half of the 20th Century, before Disneyland opened its doors to the public, Anaheim was a massive rural community inhabited by orange groves, and the landowners who farmed them. One of the landowners was a man by the name of Bennett Payne Baxter. He owned much land in northeast Anaheim which today, is the location of Edison Park. He came up with many new ideas for irrigating orange groves and shared his ideas with other landowners. He was not only successful, he helped other landowners and businesspeople succeed as well. Ben Baxter and other landowners helped to make Anaheim a thriving rural community before Disneyland changed the city forever. Today, a street runs along Edison Park which is named Baxter Street. Also during this time, Rudolph Boysen served as Anaheim's first Park Superintendent from 1921 to 1950. Boysen created a hybrid berry which Walter Knott later named the boysenberry, after Rudy Boysen. Boysen Park in East Anaheim was also named after him. The Disneyland theme park was constructed in Anaheim from July 16, 1954 to July 17, 1955 and has since become Anaheim's largest tourist attraction. The location was formerly of orange and walnut trees, some of which remain inside Disneyland property. In 2001, Disney's California Adventure, the most expansive project in the theme park's history, opened to the public. In the late 20th century, Anaheim grew rapidly in population. Today, Anaheim has a diverse ethnic and racial composition. During the large expansion of the Disneyland resort in the 1990s, the city of Anaheim then recognized itself as a resort epicenter, thus creating the Anaheim Resort. It includes the Disneyland Resort, the Anaheim Convention Center, the Honda Center--home of the NHL Anaheim Ducks, and Angel Stadium, home to the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim. The city has undergone a rigorous transformation in creating metropolitan beautification to attract tourism. In 2007, the city celebrated its sesquicentennial (150th anniversary) by opening the Anaheim Walk of Fame near the Harbor Boulevard entrance to the Disneyland Resort. The first star to be placed on the Anaheim Walk of Fame was Gene Autry, who greatly contributed to the arrival of the then-Los Angeles Angels to Anaheim in the mid-1960s (becoming the California Angels). In November 2005, a few months after the California Lottery joined the multi-state Mega Millions game, a ticket worth $315 million was sold at Rainbow Water in Anaheim, the first jackpot winner in the state for the game. The seven persons claiming the ticket chose the $180 million cash option. Law and government City government Under its city charter, Anaheim operates under a council-manager government. Legislative authority is vested in a city council of five nonpartisan members, who hire a professional city manager to oversee day-to-day operations. The mayor serves as the presiding officer of the city council in a first among equals role. All council seats are elected at large. Voters elect the mayor and four other members of the city council to serve four-year staggered terms. Elections for two council seats are held in years divisible by four while elections for the mayor and the two other council seats are held during the intervening even-numbered years. Under the city's term limits, an individual may serve a maximum of two terms as a city council member and two terms as the mayor. *Mayor: Curt Pringle (since 2002) *City Manager: David M. Morgan (since 2002) *City Council **Lorri Galloway (since 2004) **Bob Hernandez (since 2002) **Lucille Kring (since 2006) **Harry Sidhu (since 2004) Emergency services helicopter]] Fire protection is provided by the Anaheim Fire Department. Law enforcement is provided by the Anaheim Police Department. Ambulance service is provided by Care Ambulance Service. Federal, state and county representation In the United States House of Representatives, Anaheim is split among three Congressional districts: *40th, represented by Ed Royce (R) since 1993 *42nd, represented by Gary Miller (R) since 1999 *47th, represented by Loretta Sanchez (D) since 1997 In the California State Senate, Anaheim is split among three districts: *29th, represented by Bob Margett (R) since 2000 *33rd, represented by Dick Ackerman (R) since 2000 *34th, represented by Lou Correa (D) since 2006 In the California State Assembly, Anaheim is split among six districts: *60th, represented by Bob Huff (R) since 2004 *67th, represented by Jim Silva (R) since 2006 *68th, represented by Van Tran (R) since 2004 *69th, represented by Jose Solorio (D) since 2006 *71st, represented by Todd Spitzer (R) since 2002 *72nd, represented by Mike Duvall (R) since 2006 On the Orange County Board of Supervisors, Anaheim is divided between two districts, with Anaheim Hills lying in the 3rd District and the remainder of Anaheim lying in the 4th District: *3rd, represented by Bill Campbell since 2003 *4th, represented by Chris Norby since 2003 Geography Anaheim is located at (33.836165, -117.889769) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 130.7 km² (50.5 mi²). 126.8 km² (48.9 mi²) of it is land and 3.9 km² (1.5 mi²) of it (2.99%) is water. In the western portion of the city (not including Anaheim Hills), the major surface streets run east to west, starting with the northernmost, are La Palma Avenue, Lincoln Avenue, Ball Road, and Katella Avenue. The major surface streets running north-south, starting with the westernmost, are Knott Avenue, Beach Boulevard (SR 39), Magnolia Avenue, Brookhurst Street, Euclid Street, Harbor Boulevard, Anaheim Boulevard, and State College Boulevard. The Santa Ana Freeway (I-5), the Orange Freeway (SR 57), the Riverside Freeway (SR 91) all pass through Anaheim. The Costa Mesa Freeway (SR 55), and the Eastern Transportation Corridor (SR 241) also have short stretches within the city limits. Anaheim is served by rail by two major railroads, the Union Pacific Railroad and the BNSF Railway. In addition, Anaheim sees Amtrak California and Metrolink services and hosts a major regional train station in the Angel Stadium parking lot. The current federal Office of Management and Budget metropolitan designation for Anaheim and the Orange County Area is "Santa Ana-Anaheim-Irvine, CA." The city recognizes several districts, including the Anaheim Resort (the area surrounding Disneyland), The Canyon (an industrial area north of the Riverside Freeway and east of the Orange Freeway), and the Platinum Triangle (the area surrounding Angel Stadium). Anaheim Hills also maintains a distinct identity. Downtown Anaheim is located in the heart of the Colonial District. Downtown is the administrative heart of the city where you find West City Hall, East City Hall, Anaheim Police Headquarters, the Anaheim Chamber of Commerce, and the Main Library. Disney Ice, Farmer's Market and the Center Street Promenade are also located in Downtown Anaheim. In the Fall of 2007, The Muzeo, the newest major museum in Orange County, opened its doors for the first time, and is located next to West City Hall. Pearson Park is also located in Downtown Anaheim, and is named after Charles Pearson, who was Mayor of Anaheim during the time Walt Disney opened Disneyland in Anaheim. One of the major attractions located in Pearson Park is the Pearson Park Ampitheater. In the Colonial District just west of Downtown Anaheim, is the Mother Colony House, which was built by George Hanson, the Founder of Anaheim. Today, it is Anaheim's and Orange County's oldest museum, which is still open to the public. The Stoffel Houseis a Victorian Mansion located next door to the Mother Colony House. Originally the Victorian Home was occupied by the Stoffel Family, early pioneer residents of Anaheim. Today, this historic home is the local headquarters for the American Red Cross. Economy ]] Anaheim's largest and most important industry is tourism. Its Anaheim Convention Center is home to many national conferences, and the Walt Disney Company is by far the city's largest employer. Many hotels, especially in the city's Resort district, serve theme park tourists and conventiongoers. Many corporations have offices in Anaheim. Banco Popular, a bank based in Puerto Rico, has one of their North American headquarters in Anaheim. Crime Anaheim ranks as one of the safest cities of its size in the nation. In 2003, Anaheim reported nine murders, 35% of the national average. Rape within the city is relatively low as well, but has been increasing, along with the national average. Robbery (410 reported incidents) and aggravated assault (824 incidents) rank among the highest violent crimes in the city, but even at that, robbery rates are still only half of the national average, and aggravated assaults are at 68% of the average. 1,971 burglaries were reported, as well as 6,708 thefts, 1,767 car thefts, and 654 car accidents. All three types of crime were below average. There were 43 cases of arson reported in 2003, 43% of the national average.http://www.cityrating.com/citycrime.asp?city=Anaheim&state=CA Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 345,556 people, 96,969 households, and 73,502 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,587.8/km² (6,842.7/mi²). There were 99,719 housing units at an average density of 786.7/km² (2,037.5/mi²). The racial makeup of the city was 54.76% White, 2.66% Black or African American, 0.93% Native American, 11.98% Asian, 0.42% Pacific Islander, 24.21% from other races, and 5.02% from two or more races. 46.76% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 96,969 households out of which 43.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.3% were married couples living together, 13.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.2% were non-families. 18.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.34 and the average family size was 3.75. In the city the population was spread out with 30.2% under the age of 18, 10.5% from 18 to 24, 33.5% from 25 to 44, 17.7% from 45 to 64, and 8.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 100.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $47,122, and the median income for a family was $49,969. Males had a median income of $33,870 versus $28,837 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,266. About 10.4% of families and 14.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.9% of those under age 18 and 7.5% of those age 65 or over. These demographics do not represent the differences within the city of Anaheim. Anaheim Hills has the highest median income of any incorporated place or large unincorporated community in Orange County, with an income of well over $138,000. Education As of May 2006, Anaheim is served by eight public school districts: * Anaheim City School District * Anaheim Union High School District * Centralia School District * Magnolia School District * North Orange County Community College District * Orange Unified School District * Placentia-Yorba Linda Unified School District * Savanna School District The City of Anaheim hosts one private university: * Anaheim University Transportation Anaheim is served by two public bus transit systems (Metro & OCTA) and 2 rail systems (Amtrak & Metrolink). Anaheim is serviced by John Wayne Airport located , Long Beach Airport located away, Los Angeles International Airport (LAX), Ontario Airport, located away and San Bernardino International Airport located about away . Anaheim is serviced by four airports in all, but its primary airport is the John Wayne--Orange County Airport. The John Wayne Airport carries "Orange County" as its destination moniker, which is displayed on most arrival and departure monitors and gate signs in airports throughout the country. Orange County is used as the "Nickname" for the Santa Ana-Anaheim-Irvine Area. Anaheim will soon be home to a regional transportation gateway (known as "ARTIC"), which will connect many different types of transportation medians in one location. A monorail has been proposed to connect the Artic transportation hub to the resort district. In addition, a not-for-profit organization called the "Anaheim Transportation Network" provides local shuttle service in the Disneyland Resort area serving local hotels and both the California Adventure and Disneyland theme parks. Disney GOALS, a major southern California not for profit organization also operates daily free bus service for low income youth in the central Anaheim area. This bus service enables access to local, high end athletic competition for youth who would otherwise have no way to access those activities (or venues). Attractions *Disneyland Resort **Disneyland park **Disney's California Adventure park **Downtown Disney district ***ESPN Zone ***House of Blues *Adventure City *Anaheim GardenWalk *Angel Stadium of Anaheim *Honda Center *The Grove of Anaheim, formerly the Sun Theater, formerly Tinseltown Studios *Anaheim Convention Center Sports teams Current Teams *NHL team: Anaheim Ducks – 2007 Stanley Cup Champions *MLB team: Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim – 2002 World Series Champions *NBADL expansion team: Anaheim Arsenal Defunct Teams *NLL team: Anaheim Storm (Folded after 2004-2005 season due to low attendance) *The NFL's Los Angeles Rams played in Anaheim from 1980 through 1994 before moving to their current home of St. Louis. *World Football League team: The Southern California Sun played at Anaheim Stadium from 1974-1975. *Arena Football League team: Anaheim Piranhas played at the Arrowhead Pond from 1994 to 1997. *Roller Hockey International team: Anaheim Bullfrogs played in the RHI from 1993 to 1997 and 1999, winning the Murphy Cup Championship twice. *American Basketball Association team: Anaheim Amigos played at the Anaheim Convention Center during the 1967-68 Season, then moved to Los Angeles. *World Team Tennis: The Anaheim Oranges played in 1978. * Continental Indoor Soccer League Team: The Anaheim Splash, played from 1994 to 1997. Court battle against the Angels On January 3, 2005 Angels Baseball, LP, the ownership group for the Anaheim Angels, announced that it would change the name of the club to the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim. Arturo Moreno believed Team spokesmen pointed out that from its inception, the Angels had been granted territorial rights by Major League Baseball to the counties of Los Angeles, Ventura, Riverside, and San Bernardino in addition to Orange County. The new owner knew the name would help him market the team to the entire Southern California region rather than just Orange County. The "of Anaheim" was included in the official name to comply with a provision of the team's lease at Angel Stadium which requires that "Anaheim be included" in the team's name. Mayor Curt Pringle and other city officials countered that the name change violated the spirit of the lease clause, even if it were in technical compliance. They argued that a name change was a major bargaining chip in negotiations between the city and Disney Baseball Enterprises, Inc., then the ownership group for the Angels. They further argued that the city would never have agreed to the new lease without the name change, because the new lease required that the city partially fund the stadium's renovation but provided very little revenue for the city. Anaheim sued Angels Baseball, LP in Orange County Superior Court, and a jury trial was completed in early January 2006, resulting in a victory for the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim franchise. The case is still ongoing and is currently with the California Court of Appeal. Disney vs. Suncal vs. Anaheim In March 2007 the Disney corporation filed a lawsuit against the City of Anaheim after the city approved a developer's plan to construct 1,500 homes in the Resort Area, a district surrounding Disneyland. Disney claims that the city breached a contract signed between the city and Resort Area businesses in 1994 banning any housing to be constructed within the Resort Area thereby reserving all land in the district for tourism and commercial uses. By voting 3-2 to approve the housing development in April, the city of Anaheim thereby violated the terms of the contract. In response, Disney, Mayor Curt Pringle, and Council member Harry Sidhu formed a coalition called 'Save Our Anaheim Resort' with the objective of overturning the zoning allowance thereby keeping the initial plan for the Resort Area intact. The highly successful group boasted support from several local politicians, many building trade unions, the Anaheim Chamber of Commerce, the Anaheim Police Department, and the Anaheim Fire Department, as well as 97% of all businesses within the Resort Area. The group collected 21,000 petitions, 9,000 more than needed, to overturn the council's decision to rezone the area with the option of either the council turning the decision over or the city hold an election to vote on the initiative. In response, Council member Lorri Galloway, Council member Bob Hernandez, SunCal, and some local affordable housing advocates came together to form a group known as 'The Coalition to Protect and Defend Anaheim'. Their objective was to keep the rezoning approved by the council as legitimate, and stop the so-called "Disney Takeover". At the August 21, 2007 city council meeting, the council voted 4-1 to place the zoning decision on the June 3, 2008 ballot (Ms. Galloway voted against). This referendum would have overturned the zoning change on the 26 square acres of land SunCal wanted to build on. On November 27, 2007 the City Council rescinded the decision on a 3-2 vote and cancelled the zoning change, thereby eliminating the need for the referendum. The next day, August 22, 2007 had the Save Our Anaheim Resort group submit 31,348 signatures for verification for an Initiative that would require that any zoning change in the entire Anaheim Resort District for other than commercial and tourist related uses to be approved by the voters. This Initiative was placed on the June 3, 2008 ballot, and is separate from the referendum. On March 4, 2008, the city council revisited the Initiative and decided to adopt the measure outright by a 3-2 vote, saving about $250,000 in election costs, since the measure no longer needs to be on the ballot. In October of 2007, SunCal defaulted on a payment for the property in question. SunCal has also pulled funding for this legal suit. http://www.ocregister.com/ocregister/homepage/abox/article_1916094.php Then in November of 2007, The Frank Family, owners of the Mobile Home Park land in dispute, filed a counter suit against SunCal for their failure to make the required payment in October of 2007. http://ocresort.freedomblogging.com/files/2007/11/frankcountersuit.pdf Notable natives and residents *Joseph M. Acaba - NASA astronaut *Amanda Babin - 4th-placer on Cycle 7 of America's Next Top Model , and her sister, Michelle Babin, the 5th-placer *Michelle Babin - 5th-placer on Cycle 7 of America's Next Top Model , and her sister, Amanda Babin, the 4th-placer *Brandon Baker - actor *Angela Perez Baraquio, former Miss America (2001) *Larry Beckett - poet and songwriter *Moon Bloodgood - actress *Rudolph Boysen - horticulturist who created the boysenberry *Jeff Buckley - singer-songwriter and guitarist *Tim Buckley - singer-songwriter, experimental vocalist, and musician *Austin Butler - actor *Rod Carew - former Major League Baseball player *Carlos Cavazo - former guitarist for the heavy metal, glam metal and hard rock band Quiet Riot IMDb: Varols Cavazo: Biography. IMDb. Retrieved 2008-04-13. *Milorad Čavić - Serbian swimmer *Rosalind Chao - actress allmovie: Rosaling Chao. allmovie. Retrieved 2008-04-13. *Lou Correa - politician and California State Legislator *Don Davis - film score composer, conductor, and orchestrator *Reuben Droughns - National Football League player *Eden Espinosa - singer and stage actress *Jim Fassel - former NFL head coach *Jeff Feagles - National Football League player *Daniel Fells - National Football League player *Jim Fielder - bassist for rock group Blood, Sweat & Tears *Jorge Flores - professional soccer player *Lori Harrigan - Olympic softball player *Bobby Hatfield - singer, one half of the musical duo the Righteous Brothers *John Huarte - former National Football League player "Irish QB: Year's Top Performer," Daily Collegian, 1964-11-25. Retrieved 2008-04-13. *Tommy John - former Major League Baseball player *Carl and Margaret Karcher - founders of the Carl's Jr. hamburger chain *Frankie Kazarian - professional wrestler *Samuel Kraemer - rancher, oilman, and businessman *Thomas H. Kuchel - United States Senator and Republican Party whip *Mark Langston - former Major League Baseball player *Rob Liefeld - comic book writer, illustrator, and publisher *Mike Lockwood - professional wrestler, best known as Crash Holly *Chris Manderino - National Football League player *Donnie Moore - former Major League Baseball player *Bill Murphy - Major League Baseball player *Naomi Nari Nam - figure skater *Connie Needham - actress *Augie Nieto - entrepreneur and founder of the amyotrophic lateral sclerosis charity Augie's Quest *No Doubt - Grammy Award-winning rock group *Brian Noble - former National Football League player *Curt Pringle - politician, Mayor of Anaheim, and former California State Legislator *Alyson Reed - dancer and actress BuddyTV: Alyson Reed. BuddyTV. Retrieved 2008-04-13. *Linda Sánchez - U.S. Congresswoman *Loretta Sanchez - U.S. Congresswoman *Stacey Q - synthpop and dance-pop singer, dancer, and actress *Steve Scarsone - former Major League Baseball player *John F. Seymour - United States Senator and Mayor of Anaheim *Dana Schoenfeld - Olympic swimmer *Harry Sidhu - politician and Anaheim City Councilman Council Member Harry S. Sidhu, P.E.. City of Anaheim. Retrieved 2008-06-10. *Steve Soto - punk musician and bassist for Agent Orange and The Adolescents *Gwen Stefani - singer, songwriter, fashion designer, and frontwoman of the rock band No Doubt *Tairrie B - former rapper and later alternative metal frontwoman for Tura Satana and My Ruin *Lisa Tucker - singer and finalist on the fifth season of American Idol *Milo Ventimiglia - actor BuddyTV: Milo Ventimiglia. BuddyTV. Retrieved 2008-04-13. *Jaret Wright - former Major League Baseball player *Christina Ballestero - Dancer and singer and member of girl group the Kali Girls. Sister cities * Mito, Japan * Vitoria-Gasteiz, Spain * Orlando, Florida (although Walt Disney World's official mailing address is "Lake Buena Vista, FL)" * Vancouver, Canada See also *Anaheim pepper *History of California *List of people from California References External links *City of Anaheim, California - Official Home Page *City of Anaheim, California - Chamber of Commerce *Anaheim Orange County Visitor & Convention Bureau Category:Settlements established in 1857 Category:Anaheim, California Category:Cities in Orange County, California ar:أنهايم، كاليفورنيا bg:Анахайм cs:Anaheim da:Anaheim de:Anaheim et:Anaheim es:Anaheim fa:آناهایم fr:Anaheim (Californie) gl:Anaheim, California ko:애너하임 ia:Anaheim, California it:Anaheim (California) he:אנהיים pam:Anaheim, California ht:Anaheim, Kalifòni nl:Anaheim ja:アナハイム no:Anaheim pl:Anaheim pt:Anaheim ro:Anaheim, California ru:Анахайм (Калифорния) simple:Anaheim, California sr:Анахајм fi:Anaheim sv:Anaheim vi:Anaheim, California uk:Анахайм vo:Anaheim zh:阿納海姆 (加利福尼亞州)